International Super Spy: Beyond Secret
International Super Spy: Beyond Secret is a 2007 American-Canadian computer-animated apocalyptic action film produced by Cartoonverse Films and Cartoonverse Animation Studios, with computer animation by Bardel Entertainment and traditional animation by Rough Draft Studios, and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. It is the sequel to International Super Spy (2002). Directed by Steve Loter, the film focuses on the strongest and bravest young penguin spy of all, Agent Secret, along with his spy team, on the 88-minute hyperspace apocalyptic journey to prevent the huge penguin robot known as Walibi from shrinking the Earth. The film premiered in Los Angeles on May 25, 2007 and was released in the United States on June 7, 2007 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot Set in Animal Galaxy, the hypothetical group of the several terrestrial different planets populated by 20 different anthropomorphic computer-animated animal species, Dr. Cat is determined to become President of Animal Galaxy, dragging his minions along with him in his quest intergalactic The team of anthropomorphic animal spies led by everyone's favorite anthropomorphic brave penguin spy, the Secret Agent struggles to face them face to face, but not before Walibi named huge footsteps of deceptive robot in his own 24-hour plan to reduce apocalytically the Earth for its marble collection. Now, the super spies and Dr. Cat (along with their minions) reluctantly join to defeat him on a variety of planets that travel through Animal Galaxy. Characters *Pablo (Agent Secret) *Uniqua (Agent Pink) *Tasha (Miss T.) *Sophie (Dr. Cat) *Thomas (Henchman Thomas) *Austin (Secret Contact Austin) *Andrew (CIA Agent Andrew) *Tyrone (Agent Tyrone) *Martin (D) *Henwen (Miss Moneynickel) *Ramona (Analyst Ramona) *Victor (Professor Victor) *Jordan (Dr. Jordan) *Moe (Henchman Moe) *Jason (Prime Minister Jason) *Kathy (Henchwoman Kathy) *Penny (Henchwoman Penny) *Sparky Development & Production In 2002, Cartoonverse Animation Studios suggested that the idea of making the sequel to International Super Spy was revealed, although sequel producer Jenni-Magee Cook states: "I really knew that the galaxy might be waiting for some proportions, invading to do beyond the secret in which the invasion of Brainiac by the reduction of the Earth was to inspire the next event sent. '' DisneyToon Studios employee Christopher Chase states: "I was the best way to produce a sequel to the original theatrical premiere based on Super Spy, with the imminent plan to form a team with Cartoonverse Films. "In 2004, Cartoonverse Films announced that the sequel is in development, scheduled for a summer release. 2006. Cartoonverse Films employee Steven Meyer states: "I was really trying to enlist how to make a sequel to the feature film based on International Super Spy." '' In January 2005, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures was hired by Cartoonverse Animation Studios to handle distribution rights to the film. In February 2005, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer officially announced that the sequel to International Super Spy will officially launch on June 7, 2007 and be titled as International Super Spy: Beyond Secret. Cartoonverse Films hired Steve Loter to intervene in the film, with Janice Burgess, Mary Thorne and Robert Scull producing it for a screenplay by Margaret Heidenry, Colleen Ventimilia, Jeffrey Price and Peter S. Seaman and Scull itself same. On September 14, 2005, the film's designer Catherine Cavadini stated that the casting will take place on December 5, 2005, with Tom Kenny, David Boat, Nika Futterman, Geena Davis, Cherami Leigh, Rob Paulsen, Gregg Bissonette, Audrey Wasilewski, James Patrick Stuart and Dana Synder will broadcast to express characters for the movie. On September 13, 2006, the character designer of the film Sylvian Deblossy confirmed that the premiere of the film in Los Angeles will take place on May 25, 2007. On December 13, 2006, the film's post-production officially began before of its completion on February 13, 2007. Release The film premiered worldwide in Los Angeles on May 25, 2007, with the film's cast, Loter, Cartoonverse Films President Thomas Gummerman, Cartoonverse Animation Studios employees Alex Drought and Kelly Sooter, and the producers and screenwriters of the film who attended the premiere. International Super Spy: Beyond Secret was released in the United States on June 7, 2007 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, before its international release in June-December 2007. It was confirmed that several market products launched during the 2007 season: *In North America, Burger King released 10 movie-based toys to promote the film from May 30 to June 25, 2007, while the international version of the promotion was promoted from May 31 to June 22 of 2007. *A novel known as 'Ramibi's Walpage' was released on June 11, 2007. *In Mexico, Providencia Coberturas promoted the film during May 27 to June 20, 2007, launching sleeping film products. *In North America, Kellogg's promotes the film. Internationally, Kellogg's promotes the film in the United Kingdom, Italy, Norway, Poland, Germany, Spain, Romania, Portugal, Slovakia and Slovenia, as well as promoting it in Latin America. International Super Spy: Beyond Secret is one of the five cinematographic films of the Cartoonverse brand promoted by Kellogg's, along with Tashagajaka, Puyo Puyo, Brother World 2 and Cartoonverse Adventures: The Movie. *In North America, General Mills promoted the film, while Rageena Colors, Sweetoon and Sunkist promoted the film worldwide. *Blankets, pinbacks, clothes and lighting sky experiences inspired by International Super Spy: Beyond Secret were released during June and July 2007. The film was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on October 23, 2007 by MGM Home Entertainment and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, presenting behind-the-scenes comments from the director and producers, between two and five 9-minute cartoons of Cartoonverse and two music videos. Soundtrack An soundtrack album, International Super Spy: Beyond Secret: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, features more than 20 most popular original fundraising songs from the film, while a scoring album, International Super Spy: Beyond Secret: Original Motion Picture Score, features original score sheet music composed by John Powell, consisting of over 52 (10 sec to 5 min) tracks recorded at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox Studios in Century City, California, with the 113-piece set of the Hollywood Studio Symphony, joined by a 52-person choir arranged and contracted by vocalist/vocal contractor/conductor Edie Leihmann Boddicker, with music preparation by Mark Graham and Joe Zimmerman for JoAnn Kane Music Service and music copyist by Alan Thompson for Cartoonverse Music Services. See also *International Super Spy Category:Films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Disaster films Category:Films directed by Steve Loter Category:Films with live-action and animation Category:2006 films Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Films about animals Category:Films about aliens Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Buddy films Category:International Super Spy films Category:Cartoonverse films Category:Science fiction films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films